Summer Lovin'
by Ms QUICK
Summary: Jack and Kim are in a relationship. Seems normal right? Well, it's a secret to all of their friends. This is the story of their summer as a secret couple and how their relationship becomes public. Follows canon, but takes place during the summer before their senior year, so in the future. Couples: Jack/Kim, Jerry/Kelsey, Milton/Julie. Warning: Swearing, kissing. SEQUEL POSTED.
1. Chapter 1

**So I totally forgot to put this when I published it, but oh my god! I published it yesterday, and there's like 6 reviews and 20 favorites already! I knew there were other people who love Kick as much as I do! They are clearly meant to be together, and I'm so sad that I'm gonna have to wait MONTHS before any more Kick :(**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kickin' It, or Disney, I would make Jack and Kim together. Are they together? No, so I don't own it.**

"Hey baby. How was your day?" the brown-haired boy asked the blonde girl standing in his room.

"Oh, you know, same old same old. Jerry, Eddie and Milton keep trying to find out whom I like," she told him.

"And what did you say?" he asked her with a grin.

"I told them that they would never guess who it is," she laughed.

"And who is it?" he smirked.

"You," and she kissed her boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Her arms twined around his neck and she kissed him harder. He felt his back hit the wall as she pushed him. Their bodies were so close a single air molecule couldn't have passed between them. A beep from the boy's phone broke them apart. He picked up his phone and saw a text from Jerry reminding him about karate practice in 10 minutes.

"Shit! We forgot about practice," he said to the girl. She made a face, and then went to pick up her backpack. They had come straight from school to his house. He grabbed a new shirt, and then pulled off his shirt to put on the clean shirt. His girlfriend watched the ripple of his abs. He noticed her watching and smirked. He walked over to her, still without a shirt, and grabbed her.

"So you like my abs," he growled. She giggled, then kissed him and stepped out of his arms.

"You're gonna be late. I'm leaving now so that the guys don't think it's suspicious that we arrive together." She said, then walked out and grabbed her helmet from the table it had been lying on.

"Bye babe!" Her boyfriend watched her leave, then shrugged his shirt on and grabbed his helmet and practice bag. He saw the blonde hair of his girlfriend as her bike turned the corner on the way to their dojo. He stopped to get his skateboard, and then followed her. He deliberately skated slowly so that he would be late, as he usually was.

He made it into the doors of the dojo 5 minutes late. Everyone was already stretching.

"Jack! You're late!" their sensei, Rudy, scolded. Jack muttered an apology under his breath and went to put his bag in a locker. He joined Jerry, Eddie, Milton andKim on the mats and began stretching. As he watched Kim lower herself into the splits, he thought, "Man, I'm so lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend", as he reminisced about all of the good times he and Kim had had together, both before and after they got together.

"Jack! Jack! Earth to Jack!" he heard a voice yelling at him. He opened his eyes and saw Kim's face in front of him waving her hand in front of his eyes. He shook his head.

"Sorry guys. I'm a bit distracted right now," he stealthily winked at Kim and she blushed, realizing that she had distracted him.

"Alright! Time to spar guys! The pairings are Eddie and Milton, Jerry and I, and Jack and Kim," Rudy said, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention.

They split up into the pairings Rudy gave and began getting ready to spar.

"Are you ready to be beaten up by a girl, Jack?" Kim teased him.

"Bring it Kimmy!" Jack replied. They kept up their playful banter around the rest of the guys to keep suspicion away. They got into their ready positions and started on the whistle.

Kim threw a punch at Jack because he called her "Kimmy" and he blocked it. She tried to kick him and he ducked. He back flipped then threw a punch at her. She blocked it, but realized that he was deliberately not punching really hard. She then ducked and spun her leg in an attempt to sweep his legs out from under him. She managed to knock him off his feet, but he recovered by doing a butterfly kick and knocked her incoming punch out of the air. He knocked her on the ground and pinned her arms over her head with his knees locking her waist in place. They stilled. Their faces were only a couple inches apart.

"Good job babe." She murmured.

"I told you I would win. I believe you now owe me a kiss." He smirked.

"Later babe. Now let me get up before they get suspicious." She whisper-yelled. He grinned, and then got up off of her. He extended a hand to pull her up. She grabbed it, and then yanked his hand so that he fell down. She jumped up, and then started doing a victory dance.

"I win! I win! I win!" she yelled. She began dancing around the room.

"Ah! My eyes!" Jerry yelled at her horrible dancing. Eddie was rolling on the floor laughing and Jack just sat there, dumbfounded. Milton screamed and ran out of the dojo screaming about bubble wrap and a basement.

"Alright guys! I have to leave now, so practice is over! See you tomorrow." Rudy said.

Eddie and Jerry ran out after Rudy, yelling about a sale at Captain Corndog's. The dojo had emptied in less than five minutes, except for Jack and Kim.

They looked at each other, mystified.

"What just happened?" Jack asked. He had a very confused look on his face and kept glancing around.

"It looks like…we are all alone," Kim looked at Jack with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Secret closet time?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Secret closet time," she confirmed. She grabbed Jack by the front of his shirt. She pushed him into the closet in the back near the bathrooms where Rudy stored some of the weapons. They began kissing passionately with his hands pulling her waist towards him. She snaked her arms around his neck and through his soft, brown hair. His lips moved from hers and began placing kisses along her neck and when he reached the place where her neck joined her body. He placed a kiss on her collarbone and, biting down, gave her a hickey.

"Jack!" she shrieked.

"Yeah?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"You gave me a hickey!"

"Yeah, I think it looks pretty beautiful. I like knowing that I can do that to you, as opposed to before we started dating and I had to just fantasize about it." He said.

"Aw…you're so sweet. But still, now I'm going to have to wear a scarf tomorrow. Kelsey will be pissed at me because I didn't tell her we're dating." Kim said.

"What if you don't tell her? Just tell her that you have a boyfriend and that you want to keep it a secret because your parents don't want you to have a boyfriend." Jack said.

"Wow…that's actually a really good idea. She'll be mad, but not super pissed. And my dad doesn't want me to have a boyfriend. My mom knows about us, but that's because I tell her everything. She's one of my best friends." Kim said. She nestled her head in Jack's shoulder.

A couple weeks passed, and it began to be the hottest summer that Seaford had ever seen. They were all done with their junior years, and everyone was ready to be seniors. They still had karate practice during the summer, and they were practicing in shorts and tank tops. One day, it was stiflingly hot and Kim was dying of heat. While getting ready for karate practice, she decided to grab her cheerleading practice gear—a pair of short shorts and a brightly colored sports bra—and left for the dojo. She usually wore slightly more modest clothes because, after all, it was a dojo of all guys.

Jack, at his house and dying of heat, decided to just grab a pair of basketball shorts. He changed super quickly and ran out of the house, gathering his skateboard from the porch and left for the dojo. He got lots of looks on the way there from teenage girls. He walked into the dojo and was greeted by Jerry, Milton and Eddie. They appeared to have similar thoughts, but Milton and Eddie, being self-conscious about their bodies, had chosen tank tops. Jerry, convinced of his "swag", wasn't wearing a shirt and high-fived Jack to congratulate him on his similar outfit choice.

Rudy walked out of his office, fully dressed in his gi and dripping sweat.

"Rudy, how are you not dying of heat right now?" Jack asked his sensei.

"Oh, I am. I still have to wear this though. It's in the rulebook for sensei's of the Bobby Wasabi dojos," Rudy said. Everyone was shocked at the fact that Rudy had actually read the rulebook.

"Where's Kim?" said Jerry, looking around with a confused face.

"She came in, then went to the girl's bathroom to change" Eddie said.

They heard a door close, then footsteps.

"That must be her," Milton said.

Suddenly they were flabbergasted. Kim had walked out in a bright pink sports bra and a pair of tiny shorts that said CHEER on the back with rhinestones. Her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head.

Jack and Jerry stared, while Milton and Eddie turned red. They hadn't seen that much of a girl's skin ever. Jerry turned to Jack.

"Sweet baby Jesus" he breathed.

"Oh shit. Do you see her hickey?" Jack said, mentally kicking himself for putting in there. He had remembered the hickey he put on the edge of her hip the previous day while they were making out in his backyard. He had thought her bikini made her look gorgeous.

Jerry got his mischievous look on. "So Kim, who's the hickey from?"

Kim gaped at him. "What hickey? I don't have a hickey." She denied.

Jack laughed and walked over to her. "The one on your hip. What on earth were you doing when you got that?"

She blushed as she remembered how passionate they had gotten. She smacked Jack on the chest, and then realized that, "Jack, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"I could ask you the same question Kimmy." He smirked.

"Well, I for one would like to be comfortable when I practice. Besides, this is what all the cheerleaders wear when we practice. Sometimes we coordinate so that we match." She said.

Jerry gasped, "So, Kelsey wears an outfit like that every morning during practice?" he looked like he had just discovered a miracle.

"Yeah. So does Grace and Donna and all the others." Kim said.

Jerry looked like he had frozen. Jack walked over to him and waved his hand in front of Jerry's face. "Um, he's not blinking. Or breathing. Jerry! Wake up!" he yelled.

"Oh mamma mia!" Jerry said.

"Alright guys, if you're done messing around, it's time to spar!" Rudy said, "The pairings are Jack and Jerry, Milton and Kim, and me and Eddie."

"Um, Rudy? I'm not sure I'm comfortable with Kim's, um, outfit." Milton said. His face was the color of a tomato, although that may have been from the heat.

Kim laughed. "It's all good. I can switch with Jerry. Does he make you uncomfortable?" she teased.

"Yeah, I'd be okay with that. Its just that I've never seen that much of…girl skin before…" Milton whispered.

Kim laughed and switched places with Jerry so that she was facing Jack and Jerry was facing Milton.

"And…go!" Rudy said to signal the start of Milton and Jerry's spar. Jerry flipped Milton and quickly won. Milton groaned on the ground, but got up slowly. Next, it was Rudy and Eddie's turn. Eddie threw a punch which Rudy blocked, then swept a leg and knocked Eddie's feet off the ground, defeating him.

"Alright, now it's Kim and Jack's turn!" Rudy said, "Wait, where'd they go?"

Kim and Jack were nowhere to be seen. They had snuck off while Rudy and Eddie were sparring. The lovebirds were currently making out in the supply closet in the back part of the dojo.

"Nice job with the hickey." Kim said sarcastically.

"Sorry, how was I supposed to know that you had decided to wear the tiny shorts and sports bra? I would have put it somewhere else!" he winked at her.

She smacked his bare chest, "And what was the thinking behind this, huh? Why no shirt, I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything" she said.

He shrugged, "I was really hot. And I don't like wearing a shirt in the summer. I know it sounds vain, but I HATE farmer's tans," he laughed. "And I know how much you love my abs" he grinned.

"You know the guys are going to start looking for us right?" Kim said.

"Yeah I know. I just wanted to spend some time with my incredible beautiful girlfriend who I am totally in love with." He said. Then he bent down and kissed her, gathering her body close to him. The feel of her bare stomach on his hard abs sent a rush of warmth through him. She kissed him back hard. He stepped towards her, forcing her to take a step back so that her back was against the wall. Her arms were pulling his head closer to hers as they continued making out.

"Jack? Kim?" they heard Milton and Eddie's voices calling them. They broke apart. Kim quickly hid herself underneath a pile of blankets and Jack fixed his hair from the mess her fingers had caused. They had their plan in place. Jack had decided to lie to whoever found them because Kim was an absolutely horrible liar. Jack was pretty good from lying to teachers about doing his homework. Kim couldn't even tell a white lie without twitching or turning red.

"Hey Milton, just looking for some new toilet paper for the bathroom." Jack said, walking out of the closet he and Kim had been making out in.

"Oh, I think Rudy put some in the cupboard underneath the sink in the bathroom." Milton said, "Anyways, have you seen Kim?"

"No, isn't she out there?" Jack lied.

"No, she disappeared." Eddie put in.

"Did someone check the girl's bathroom?" Jack asked.

Milton and Eddie turned red. "No!"

"Well, she could be there. Come on, let's go check." Jack said.

Meanwhile, Kim was in the closet, listening to the guys' conversation. She heard Jack's idea and their footsteps as they left for the girl's bathroom. She crept out of the closet and walked back to the main room of the dojo.

"Kim!" Rudy yelled. "Where were you? You and Jack have to spar!"

Kim apologized for leaving, and then Jack, Eddie and Milton walked back into the main room.

"She wasn't in the bathroom…oh here she is" Eddie said.

"Jack, Kim time to spar. Actually, let's make this a competition. The person who loses has to do whatever the winner wants for the rest of the day." Rudy said, grinning.

"What?" Jack and Kim exclaimed at the same time. Jerry, Eddie and Milton were grinning. Jack and Kim were notorious for their competitiveness. This would be hilarious.

"Oh, I'm so winning. Get ready to spend the whole day carrying my shopping bags Jack!" Kim said, starting the smack talk. She was confident in her ability to do karate.

"Keep dreaming. When I win, I will make you admit that you have a crush on me." Jack said. He and Kim had kept up his constant teasing of her. It made her laugh every time because they both knew that she liked him, but none of their friends knew.

"Alright, are you ready? Get set, begin!" Rudy said. He was refereeing their bout. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton stepped back and leaned on the wall.

Kim and Jack stared at each other, trying to figure out the other person's first move. Jack began to crouch down to swing his leg and knock her feet off the floor. In anticipation of this move, Kim, putting her cheerleader training to good use, did a back handspring and ducked Jack's following punch to her shoulder. She followed with a roundhouse kick that he blocked. He did a butterfly kick that connected with her side. She gasped for breath, but kept going. She faked to his right, and then kicked him on his right shoulder, twisting her body in midair. He finally got a leg underneath hers as she landed and she fell. She flipped up, only to be met by his hands grabbing her fists. He twisted, and she fell. This time she managed to drag him down with her, but he landed on top and stopped her movement.

Now that he had pinned her, Rudy began the countdown. If Jack could keep Kim pinned for ten seconds, he won. Kim went limp, but at the count of eight, she kneed him in the stomach, making him groan and lose focus, loosening his hold on her. She jumped up and placed her foot firmly on his stomach, holding him down. This time, Rudy counted to ten before Jack recovered his wind (Kim had kneed him really hard). Kim moved her foot, and then started her victory dance. After their dance-off, Kim had realized how bad of a dancer she was, so she got some tips from the cheerleading coach, and now she was a really good dancer, but still not as good as Jerry.

"I won! I won! I won! Suck it, Jack!" she rejoiced, "It's time to go shopping!"

Jack groaned as he realized what he had gotten himself into. Kim was a diehard shopper, often taking hours and hours at whichever mall she was at. Then, Jack realized that this gave him an excuse to spend time openly with Kim without the guys' teasing.

"Well Jack, go get changed. It's mall time!" Kim yelled as she walked to the girls' changing room to get changed. Jack groaned, then grabbed his bag and went to get changed.

**Just went on winter break, and I already have the next two chapters written! You Kick fans are amazing by the way. Love it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEXT CHAPTER! You guys are amazing, even for just the first chapter! I hope you like this one as much. Oh and I'm sorry for the semi-excessive description of clothes, I'm really into fashion and shit.**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. Duh.**

Five minutes later, Jack walked out of the room wearing khaki shorts and a white V-neck shirt, with a pair of aviators hanging in the neck.

"Ugh, is she still changing?" he asked, not seeing Kim on the mats. The door banged open behind them and Kim walked out. She was wearing khaki booty shorts and a white V-neck with a knot tied in the back, exposing about an inch of tan skin. Her hair was in a high pony and a pair of oversized aviators was perched on the top of her head. She stopped and stared at Jack's outfit.

"How in hell did we end up matching?" she asked loudly.

"Clearly it's love Kimmy" Milton said, laughing.

"Don't call me Kimmy!" she yelled.

"Hey, she didn't deny the love!" Jerry smirked.

"URGH!" Kim groaned. She grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him out to her car. She had gotten it for her birthday the previous year, even though she only had a permit. Jack had a license, but no car; she was going to make him drive which she drove him insane with the Top Forty stations that she always listened to.  
He drove to the biggest mall that Kim could think of. It had her favorite stores: Nordstrom's, Sephora, Victoria's Secret and Pac Sun. She desperately wanted (or needed, in her words) a new bikini and some new bras. Nordstrom's and Sephora were just for fun.

"Okay Jack! First is Nordstrom's!" she said, clapping her hands.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's a good thing you're rich and spoiled, otherwise you could never afford this stuff," Jack grumbled. Kim laughed and dragged him towards the shoe section. She absolutely loved shoes. Jack had been in her room, and he knew that she had two closets, one for shoes and one for everything else.

After about an hour of Kim trying on shoes she would never buy, it was time for the torture to become harsher.

As they walked into Pac Sun, Kim headed straight for the wall of brightly colored bikinis. Jack's face semi-brightened as he realized that she would be trying on the bikinis. _Maybe she'll show me the ones that she tries on_, he thought to himself.

"Jack!" he heard. Kim was gesturing for him to come to where she was standing. She had an armful of bikinis.

"I'm going to try these on. You stay here and wait for me to show you" Kim said. Jack mentally fist-pumped. He always loved seeing his girlfriend in a bikini. Kim walked into the dressing room and began trying on each bikini. Jack heard a constant stream of noises of disgust. He heard a gasp of surprise, then the sound of the lock clicking. Kim stepped out, wearing a bright pink and black bikini. The top was hot pink and the bottoms were black. It looked amazing with her tan. The top was strapless and had a small bow in the middle.

"I'm guessing it looks good, because you're not breathing" Kim laughed. She clapped her hands loudly in his face and he came back to Earth.

"Goddammit woman, give a guy a little warning wouldya?" Jack managed to say. He wasn't blinking. He didn't want the beautiful sight in front of him to disappear.

"I guess I'm buying this one." Kim said. Jack nodded vigorously. She laughed, and then went back to the dressing room to get changed.

When she emerged from the room, in her normal clothes, she had already decided that she was done shopping. She wanted to break in her new bikini.

"Jack, let's go. I wanna go to the beach now."

"Yes, Your Majesty" Jack said with a little bow. He didn't know why Kim had changed her mind, but he was glad that he didn't have to deal with any more shopping.

He quickly grabbed the bikini and went to the checkout desk to buy it. Before Kim had realized what was happening, Jack had the bikini in a bag and was holding out a hand for Kim to take. She took his hand and they walked out of the store; Kim still wearing a bemused face. Jack led her all the way to the car, without her speaking. They were in a comfortable silence, no awkwardness present.

"What…" Kim finally managed to say.

"I just really didn't want to keep shopping. Let's go to the beach," Jack said, opening the door for Kim. He was always a gentleman towards her, even though he could be an arrogant jerk sometimes. Kim got into the car and Jack walked around to the driver's side to get in. As he got into the car, Kim leaned over the middle barrier and pecked him on the cheek.

"What was that about?" Jack asked.

"Thanks for the bikini." Kim smiled.

"No problem. I need to see you in that suit more often though," Jack said emphatically, making Kim laugh.

"Well, now let's go. Beach time! Do you want me to call the other guys and Kelsey?" Kim asked.

"Sure, but…um why Kelsey?"

"She and Jerry totally like each other. We have to hook them up," Kim said.

"Oh Jesus. You and your matchmaking. Why are all girls into that?" Jack groaned.

"Please Jack? For me?" Kim asked, batting her eyelashes at him. She knew that he couldn't resist her puppy-dog face.

"Ugh, fine. Would you stop doing that face?" Jack groaned. They both knew that Jack couldn't deny Kim anything, especially when she made her puppy-dog face.

Jack just kept driving to the beach as Kim called the guys and Kelsey, who she stayed on the phone with gossiping for about fifteen minutes. Jack groaned mentally, wishing that Kelsey would hang up so he could actually talk to his girlfriend, then thought of a good idea. He turned on the radio and started blasting Led Zeppelin very loudly.

Kim turned to him and yelled, "Turn that down!"

Jack laughed and turned the music louder. Kim groaned and yelled into the phone, "Kelsey, I have to go! Jack's being stupid."

"Kimmy, sing along!" Jack yelled. To his great surprise, Kim closed her phone and started singing along, word perfect.

"Where the hell did that come from?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"C'mon! Everyone has to know their Led Zeppelin! And don't call me Kimmy!" Kim yelled.

After about fifteen minutes of rocking out with Kim's head banging and flying blonde hair, they arrived at the beach.

Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Kelsey were already at the beach. When they saw Kim's distinctive Mustang pull up, Kelsey ran to the car. Kim jumped out, bag with the bikini in hand, and ran with Kelsey to the changing rooms. Jack got out of the car and walked over to the blankets and beach chairs the guys had set up, pulling off his shirt on the way. When he reached the blankets, he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. Now he and Jerry matched outfits. Eddie and Milton were wearing swim trunks and t-shirts while Jerry was just wearing a pair of cargo shorts.

"Dude, did you see that?" Jerry asked.

"What?" Jack said.

"Kim and Kelsey had devious smirks on their faces" he explained, "I think we should be afraid."

"You're probably right Jerry. Kim's pretty devious on her own, but add another girl and the stuff she got at the mall? We're in trouble," Jack said. But Jerry wasn't paying attention.

"Oh. My. Freaking. God." Jerry breathed. Kim and Kelsey had just emerged from the changing rooms and were walking towards them. Kim was wearing the hot pink bikini she had gotten from the mall and Kelsey was wearing a turquoise blue string bikini. Kim had done something to her hair so that it was in messy blonde waves around her shoulders and Kelsey had her chestnut brown hair straightened in a smooth sheet all the way to her lower back. Kelsey was wearing a pair of unbuttoned booty shorts whereas Kim was just wearing the bikini. Both girls were wearing aviators and a various assortment of bracelets. Their skin glistened in the sun from the lotion they had put on. One could tell that both girls were cheerleaders and dancers from their fit bodies.

Jack and Jerry were staring at the girls while Milton and Eddie blushed. Milton had a girlfriend, Julie, and he felt bad about looking at any other girl because he was a total gentleman. He had invited Julie to come with them, but she had a math competition and couldn't make it.

"Hello boys," Kim and Kelsey chorused together. Kim reached up and closed Jack's jaw as Kelsey did the same to Jerry. The girls knew the effect they were having on the guys. Kim wanted Jack to finally reveal their relationship and Kelsey wanted Jerry to ask her out or make out with her. She wasn't picky.

"Hey Kelsey," Jerry said, "You look hot this fine afternoon." Kelsey laughed.

"C'mon. Let's go swimming!" Kelsey said loudly. Jerry, Milton and Eddie followed her as she marched to the water. The water was slightly cold, but felt really good in the hot weather.

"Hot damn…you trying to kill me, woman?" Jack griped to Kim, once everyone had left.

"Oh please. You know you love it," Kim giggled. Jack circled his arms around her bare waist, pulling her into his body and loving the feel of her back against his chest.

"Babe, why can't we tell the guys and everyone else? You're all mine and I want people to know it!" Kim said, her voice rising with each sentence.

"Okay" Jack said.

"And then I want the stupid jocks to…wait what? Did you agree?" Kim said.

"Yeah. I want to be able to do this", he kissed her neck, "and this", he turned her around and pulled her close to him, "and this", he kissed her deeply and thoroughly, "in front of other people"

"Mmmm…I like the way you think babe. And since we have now decided to go public, can you put sunblock on my back so I don't burn?" she teased.

"Oh anything for my beautiful lady" he bowed with a flourish.

She laughed at his corniness, then handed him the sunblock. She burnt really easily, so she always had to be careful. Jack, for whatever reason, never sunburnt. He just tanned. She was insanely jealous of his genes for that one. But at least her constant need for sunblock gave them an excuse to touch each other with the pretense of "helping Kim with her sunblock" which the guys completely bought, either being inexperienced with girls (Milton and Eddie) or just confused most of the time (Jerry).

Jack squirted a blob of sunblock and proceeded to rub it onto Kim's back, making slow circles. Kim shivered under the cold touch of the sunblock, which had been sitting in her car for days. After covering Kim's back with the stuff, Jack slowly rubbed it in, taking care to stay away from her lower back lest the guys come up unheard. Kim turned around and looked into Jack's eyes. Their gaze held, for what seemed like years. They weren't touching, just looking at each other.

"Eww!" the two heard, breaking them away from their slow, romantic moment. Milton and Eddie were running towards them from the water, where they could see two people who looked like Jerry and Kelsey entwined in the water.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack asked the two red-faced boys.

"Jerry. And Kelsey," Eddie panted. Milton was panting in a similar fashion, for neither boy was in the best physical condition, even though they did karate.

"And?" Kim drawled sarcastically. She hated when her and Jack's romantic moments were interrupted.

"They're making out!" Milton shrieked. He wasn't good with PDA, even though he and Julie were dating; it was more just being friends with handholding and going out with just the two of them. He still wasn't comfortable with kissing, neither was Julie.

"No way!" Kim yelled. She stood up and began to peer in the direction of Jerry and Kelsey. Sure enough, the two of them were standing knee-deep in the ocean waves, making out.

"Kelsey! Get your ass over here!" Kim yelled to her best friend. After about five seconds, Kelsey and Jerry broke their kiss and began walking towards the rest of the group, holding hands.

"Yes? You called?" Kelsey inquired nonchalantly with a raised eyebrow. Jerry was just grinning sheepishly.

"What were you doing?" Kim asked pointedly.

"Nothing much, just making out with my new boyfriend. No biggie" Kelsey said, then grinned as Kim squealed and grabbed her hand, jumping up and down.

"Finally!" Kim screamed. Kelsey just laughed at her friend's antics. The guys had moved off to the side and were just staring, incredibly mystified at the girls' actions. But who were they to attempt to make sense of the female mind? Jack thought, and then shrugged.

He turned to Jerry and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Hey, man, you saw her. Man she's so gorgeous. And I dunno, I just kinda snapped. Just grabbed her and kissed her. Obviously she kissed me back, so I guess we're kinda dating now," Jerry said. He had a slightly dazed look on his face.

The talking, both the guys' and the girls', were interrupted by the ring of someone's phone, when Material Girl by Madonna started playing.

"Oops, that's my phone!" Kim said. The ringtone was a joke between her and Jack because of all of her clothes and assorted possessions.

She hit the answer button and held the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Yeah, okay…please? All right, fine. Be there in 15. Okay, bye!" she said, her voice growing more disappointed by the sentence.

She turned back to the group, "That was my mom. She wants me to come home because my grandpa just came to town. You remember how he's doing that motorcycle cross-country trip?" they all nodded. "Yeah, he came in today. We were expecting him tomorrow!"

"Hey, hey Kim its okay, we can hang out some other time. It's no biggie!" Kelsey reassured her.

"Yeah, I'm just pissed at her for making me come home right away. Oh well" Kim shrugged, "Jack, can you take me home please?"

"Yeah sure, we just need to stop by the dojo so I can get my skateboard. You ready?" he said.

"Yeah, screw them I'm not changing. They interrupted my beach day, I don't give a shit," she said angrily.

"Hey, baby just calm down, let's go, okay?" Jack said, putting his arm around her and guiding her towards the car. Puzzled looks followed them, some for him calling her baby, and some for the arm around her shoulders.

Once they were away from the rest of their group, Jack turned to Kim, "What was that all about?"

She looked at him innocently, "What was what about?"

"The bat-shit crazy diva fit?"

"Oh that was to get the ball rolling on going public. I love seeing my grandpa, I'm not mad about that. But the way you reassured me, I knew that would get their minds thinking about us. Oh and do you wanna meet my grandpa?"

"Oh, um sure, if you think he won't come after me with a shotgun or anything," Jack said nervously. He had heard a lot of stories about Kim's grandfather, for she loved the old man.

"Nah, but if you're going to meet him, I should get changed. Don't want them to think we've been having sex or anything," she laughed as she got into the car.

He slid behind the steering wheel and started the car. The music turned on, and he began driving. When they reached the dojo, they ran in to get Jack's skateboard and so that Kim could change into her shorts and V-neck.

"Ready to go?" Jack called.

"Yeah, onward Jeeves!" Kim laughingly yelled.

They got into the car, and Jack drove to Kim's house, where a motorcycle was parked in the driveway. As the two got out of the car, Jack's jaw dropped.  
"Is that a Harley?"

"Yeah, it's my grandpa's. He's given me rides on it sometimes. I don't know how he does the road trips. After like half an hour on that thing, my butt hurts!" Kim said.

"Well, I wanna meet him! Let's go!" Jack said. They walked up the driveway and Kim got her key out and opened the door.

"Kimmy!" a loud voice boomed.

"Grandpa!" she ran towards the old man sitting in a chair in their living room and gave him a big hug.

"Oh, you're such a beautiful girl Kimmy. Oh and who's this young man?" he asked, his arm around his granddaughter.

"Oh, this is Jack, my boyfriend. Jack, my grandpa, Grandpa, Jack. There we go," Kim said excitedly.

"Well, Jack, it's very nice to meet you," Kim's grandpa said.

"You too sir. I was admiring your motorcycle outside. I've always wanted one, but my mom didn't want me to turn into road pizza" Jack said, chuckling.

"Yeah, motorcycles are dangerous machines. Well I'm glad you don't have one, because then I'm sure my granddaughter would be riding on it, or come to think of it, asking to drive it herself," her grandpa laughed, squeezing Kim tightly, making her laugh, "Anyways, how long have you two been dating?"

Jack looked at Kim, thrown off by her grandpa's bluntness.

"Eight months. But we've been best friends since we met, when I moved to town," Jack answered. Kim smiled. Not many guys kept track of their relationships, whereas Jack had never forgotten a special date or anniversary.

"Wow, that's a long time," her grandpa said. He chuckled, "Well, I'm gonna go catch up with your mom sweetheart, you two crazy kids have fun" he left the room, leaving Kim and Jack alone. Suddenly, Kim's phone rang, blaring the song Sleazy by Ke$ha.

"Oops, that'll be Kelsey," Kim said.

"How do you know that? It's just a ringtone," Jack said, puzzled.

"No, it's our song. Kelsey and I always sing this song during cheer practice when we're hyper," Kim explained, then answered the phone.

"Hey puta!" Kim said. Jack could hear faint talking in the background.

"Yeah?" Kim said in response to whatever Kelsey had said.

"If you say so," Kim laughed. Jack's eyebrows furrowed. That was her "I've got a secret" laugh. He was very familiar with it; Kim loved surprising him with various things. Like the practice outfit from that morning. That was a surprise.

"Yeah, I have to go now. Bye Kelsey!" Kim said cheerfully. She ended the call and Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes?" she inquired with an innocent look on her face.

"Mind telling me, your poor old boyfriend who puts up with you?" Jack pleaded jokingly.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, Kelsey wanted to ask, yet again if I might add, if you and I were dating or liked each other or were friends with benefits or had a thing," Kim explained to him. He looked surprised.

"That many choices? I dunno, maybe we should rethink this, I kinda like the friends with benefits option," Jack teased.

"Don't make me hit you!" Kim threatened, laughing when Jack grinned at her playful threat.

"Wait, so what's the next step in your plan of going public?" Jack asked her.

"I'm not sure, I was thinking unconcealed hickeys to make people think, how does that sound?" Kim smirked, knowing Jack would love the idea.

"Sounds excellent to me, let's get working!" Jack exclaimed.

"Not here you dumbass, my parents are here! Let's go to your house, unless your parents are home. Are they?" Kim said, hastily.

"Nope, not gonna be home until tomorrow. Last-minute business trip for Bobby Wasabi," Jack said. His parents were marketing executives for the business end of the Bobby Wasabi franchise.

"Sweet, let's go," Kim said, "Mom! Dad! I'm going over to Jack's to hang out! I'll be back for dinner in a few hours!" she called down the hallway to where her parents were seated talking with her grandpa.

"Alright sweetie! Be back by seven!" they heard her mom call.

"And we're off!" Jack said dramatically. He opened the door for Kim and they ran down the driveway towards the sidewalk. Jack only lived a five minutes walk from Kim's house, which made things really easy. The two even carpooled to school, Kim providing the car and Jack actually driving.

**And that's the end of this chapter...which means I have to let go of my remote and start writing more, but it's Kick so it's worth it :) You people are amazing, just in case you didn't know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry this is so late! I was at my grandparents' house, and the internet decided to hate me and not work so I couldn't post any new stuff AT ALL :(**

**There is some pretty hot making-out in this, which is kinda from experience...but I'm not a slut! I promise! I stayed at home and watched movies instead of partying in a slutty dress for New Year's Eve! Does that sound like the usual activity of a slut? NOPE :)**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, this isn't mine. Jack and Kim would have been a couple from the first episode if it was mine.**

The two just casually strolled along the sidewalk, holding hands and not speaking. When they reached Jack's house, Jack and Kim went in through the side yard, planning on chilling by the pool in his backyard. Luckily for them, Kim had left her bikini on underneath her clothes, so she just took off her shirt and shorts while Jack pulled off his shirt. It really was almost too hot to be wearing unnecessary clothes.

Jack sat down on a chaise lounge and pulled Kim onto his lap, placing his lips gently on hers. She kissed him back firmly and soon their kissing turned to making out with full on tongue. He pulled away after some time to regain his breath and Kim put the break to use by kissing down his neck and gently placing a hickey on his collarbone, on a spot she knew was his pressure point. Jack, after catching his breath, pulled Kim's head back and kissed her again. He moved his head just as she began kissing back, kissing her jaw and down the line of her throat. He gave her a hickey on the place where her neck and shoulder met and, moving down her body, gave her another one on her hipbone matching the one he had given her earlier.

They broke away from each other, breathless and panting, their hair messy from the other person grabbing it.

"Think that's good?" Jack asked, "Because we can always do more" he grinned.

"Nope, that should be fine, your hickeys tend to last for days," Kim said smiling as well, "Now, can we watch a movie? I don't care what, as long as it's not a horror movie"

"Let's watch Transformers! Kinda cheesy, but still a good movie," Jack said.

"Oh please Jack, you just think Megan Fox is hot," Kim teased.

"You think she's hot too! Hypocrite!" Jack retorted and the two burst out laughing. Megan Fox's hotness was an inside joke among the two since Kim had mentioned once that she thought that Megan Fox was hot. Jack thought that was the funniest thing ever, so they kind of rolled with it, and now it was an inside joke between them.

"Wait, so are we gonna watch it or not?" Kim asked, recovering from her laughing.

"Yeah of course! Which one?" Jack asked.

"Revenge of the Fallen. Duh! More make-out scenes!" Kim replied. Another one of their traditions was whenever they were watching a movie, if there was a make-out scene they made out as well.

"Don't forget the explosions Kimmy!" Jack laughed. She promptly smacked him for his use of her hated nickname.

"No calling me that Jackie! But good point about the explosions!" Kim said. She was a very non-typical girl. Romantic comedies made her want to puke most of the time and she vastly preferred action movies, especially Marvel's new Avengers series, beginning from Ironman until the latest movie.

The two just cuddled throughout the movie, making out during the make-out scenes and rooting for the Autobots during the fighting.

A couple weeks later, with only a week left before school (and senior year!) started, Kim and Jack were having a lazy day at his house. Karate practice had been cancelled that morning, for Rudy was "having a man day" with Bobby and Phil. The guys had come up with some crazy scheme, which Jack and Kim wanted absolutely no part of, so they had opted to watch movies in the coziness of Jack's room.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, they heard the doorbell ring. The only people who knew where Jack lived were the guys from the dojo and Kelsey, who had found out from Kim.

"Shit, I wonder who that is. Can't be my parents, they have keys," Jack said, mystified, "I'll go get the door I guess"

"Don't die!" Kim said, laughing.

"Yeah, I'll try my best baby," Jack grinned, as he turned to get the door. Pulling it open, he was surprised out of his mind to see Jerry grinning sheepishly and Kelsey smiling somewhat evilly.

"Hey Jack, is Kim here? Her mom said she was," Kelsey smirked. She was positive that Jack was Kim's secret boyfriend; she just had to get proof. Of course, Jerry was wrapped around her little finger so he drove her to Jack's house.

"Hey Kels, I'm here, what's up?" Kim said, appearing from behind Jack. She had heard Kelsey's voice from downstairs in the basement where they were watching the movie.

"Hmm, Kim, I thought we were best friends?" Kelsey asked, beginning to pout.

"Of courses we are besties, Kelsey, why do you even have to ask?" Kim questioned. She was beginning to worry about the evil smile taking place on Kelsey's face.

"Then why won't you tell me who your boyfriend is?!" Kelsey screamed in Kim's face.

"Holy shit, I didn't think it was that big of a deal!" Kim exclaimed, then turned to Jack, "No offense babe, I'm just saying that I didn't think a secret boyfriend was a big deal"

"HAH! I KNEW IT!" Kelsey yelled, making everyone look at her in surprise, "I knew Kim and Jack are together!"

"Good job Kels," Kim said with dripping sarcasm, "It's not like we've been trying super hard to keep it a secret for the last couple weeks"

Grabbing Kim by the shoulders, Kelsey asked, "How. Could. You. Not. Tell. Me?" punctuating each word with a shake. Quickly grabbing the girls, Jack and Jerry separated them before Kim's temper reared up.

"Well, I guess we just wanted to have time to ourselves without all of our friends freaking out about either PDA or just the fact that we're a couple," Kim explained to Kelsey, who gradually became understanding.

"Oh I get that, that makes sense. Just never do it again!" Kelsey said, then hugged him really tight.

"Let's all hug it out!" Jerry exclaimed. He moved to hug Jack, who promptly backed away, letting Jerry trip over his own feet.

Jack laughed while moving to hug Kim from behind. She rested her hands on top of his and leaned back on him. Kelsey let out a sigh at the adorable sight in front of her. Recovering from his trip, Jerry put his arm around her and drew her into his side.

"Aren't they adorable, Jerry?" Kelsey asked him, winding her arm around his waist.

"Yeah they're cute, but we're pretty damn adorable too aren't we babe?" Jerry grinned at her.

'Hell yes!" Kelsey exclaimed, breaking the romantic moment.

"Wait, so what happens now?" Jerry asked. Three confused faces turned to him, "Kim said that she and Jack wanted to keep 'them' a secret but obviously we know now so are they going to keep it a secret?" everyone was stunned at the fact that Jerry said something that made sense.

"Well actually Jack and I want to go public, but take it kinda gradually so that people aren't all like 'WTF' you know what I mean?" Kim said.

"But wouldn't it been really fun to walk into school as seniors and hold hands and make out and watch people be hella surprised?" Kelsey said with an evil smirk.

"That's brilliant, I knew we were besties for a reason!" Kim laughed.

"Wait, now I'm confused, what's the plan?" Jack asked.

"We're going to keep it casual for the next two weeks, since that's all we have left of summer, and then on the first day of school walk in as a couple and kiss in front of the whole school. That's what Kels just said, Jack, try not to act like Jerry" Kim explained, then laughed.

"Huh, what'd I miss?" Jerry asked, paying attention again.

Kelsey smacked him across the back of the head and yelled, "Pay attention!" making Kim and Jack laugh.

"Kim and Jack coming out, duh," Kelsey told him scathingly, then realized her phrasing, "Not like they're gay or anything, but like making their couple status public, not that there is anything wrong with gay people, they're cool, rainbows and purple and things like that" Kelsey rambled on.

"Kelsey dear, shut up!" Kim yelled to break her friend out of her ramblings.

"Oops, my bad, love," Kelsey told her, hugging her tightly.

'Hey Jerry, our girlfriends are about to get it on," Jack joked, nudging Jerry in the ribs. Jerry laughed, and then groaned when he was punched twice in the stomach. No guesses as to who had punched him looking at Kim and Kelsey's victorious smirks.

"What? Why doesn't Jack get punched?" Jerry wheezed as he tried to get his breath back. Kelsey and Kim turned to each other, before quickly punching Jack in the stomach as well. However, Jack had seen the punches coming and flexed his abs to absorb the force of Kelsey's admittedly weaker punch, as well as catching Kim's incoming fist lightning-fast. She most definitely did not punch like a girl; her punches hurt no matter what.

"Goddammit, why can't I be as good at karate as Jack?" Jerry groaned, seeing how the punches didn't hurt Jack. This made Jack, Kim and Kelsey start laughing. Jerry stuck his tongue out at them, making his three friends laugh even more.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Shut up," Jerry grumbled. Suddenly Kelsey gasped, her laughing stopped. They turned to look at her, worried that something had gone wrong.

"Kim! School starts in a week! Do you know what this means?" Kelsey screamed. The guys looked confused while Kim looked like she understood.

"First day of school outfits!" the girls screamed together. Jack and Jerry looked at each other as if they were going to their own deaths. They knew that they were going to be dragged along on this shopping torture, AHEM, adventure.

"Jack, can you drive all of us to the mall? Pretty please?" Kim pleaded.

"Yeah, Jack, please?" Kelsey added, jokingly fluttering her eyelashes at him. Both girls made pouty faces at him, knowing that he couldn't resist Kim when she pouted at him. He groaned with resignation.

"I'll get the keys," he mumbled, walking off with a mock-defeated look. Kim and Kelsey clutched each other's hands and squealed with joy. Jerry looked up at the ceiling, and then proceeded to mutter to himself in Spanish, his expression suggesting that they were curse words.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Jack groaned, walking out of the house as the girls gleefully followed him and Jerry trudged behind them. He was hoping to get left behind.

"Hurry up Jerry!" Kelsey yelled back at him, "We're waiting!" He groaned, but sped up and hopped in the car next to his girlfriend. Jack and Kim were sitting in the front together, obviously. Kim quickly reached for the stereo controls, turning on one of her favorite radio stations, which was playing the song, "Live While You're Young" by One Direction, who were one of her favorite bands. She and Kelsey began singing along as loud as they could, irritating Jack and Jerry.

"Yo Jack, what did we do to deserve this?" Jerry yelled at him over the blasting music.

"Beats me! It could be worse though!" he yelled back at his friend, "At least we only have 5 more minutes until we get there!"

Suddenly Kim turned down the music and, in an incredibly serious voice, said, "Kels, we need to strategize. And what type of clothes do you think we need? And should we get stuff for the guys too?"

Kelsey said, "Oh shit, I have no idea for clothes. Cute clothes from the cute store?" she laughed, remembering Kim's fangirl moments over Ricky Weaver. Her comment made Jerry and Jack burst out laughing and Kim groan.

"Can we please not go over that anymore? I was whacked in the head to even like the guy, let's move on!" Kim grumbled.

"Yeah, he was a doll-head," Jack laughed, making Jerry and Kelsey laugh even harder.

"Oh just shut up!" Kim smacked her boyfriend's arm.

"Domestic abuse! Did you guys see that? It was domestic abuse!" Jack yelled, "Insane woman! I'm glad we're at the mall now, there's gonna be witnesses to your abuse!" however he could barely get the words out, he was laughing so hard, as was the rest of the group.

"Okay, where do we go?" Kim asked Kelsey.

"PacSun, Hollister, American Eagle…" Kelsey rambled.

"I think PacSun for Jack and Jerry's clothes, and we can just wander around for our stuff?" Kim suggested. At hearing their names, the guys turned around from where they had been standing and talking about Call of Duty.

"I'm sorry, what now?" Jack asked her.

"You two need clothes for this!" she insisted.

"Yeah, no, sweetheart, I'm sure your evil plan will be fine if just you two girls get all prettied up and Jerry and I wear our usual clothes. How's that sound, miss princess?" Jack said. Throughout what he was saying, his fingers danced around Kim's waist, and he stepped a lot closer until he was only about four inches away from her face. He leaned close as if he was going to kiss her.

"Um, sure Jack," Kim semi-stuttered, for Jack's sudden proximity was getting to her. He abruptly kissed her, then pulled away and started walking towards the mall. When he realized that Kim hadn't moved, he looked back.

"Come on, come on, move on, let's not wait for the grass to grow" he said in a fake British accent. Kim jumped.

"Oh that's it! Jack Brewer, you are in so much trouble!" she was pissed that he had managed to trick her. Jerry and Kelsey were laughing in the background. Kim ran at Jack, who somehow managed to duck her incoming fist and pick her up at the same time. He spun her around, then set her down, grabbing her hand. Then he calmly started walking towards the mall as if nothing had happened.

Kim began to sputter, looking incredibly confused, but then she was distracted by something she saw in the Forever 21 store window.

"Kelsey! Look at that top!" she said excitedly.

"Let's go inside, I feel like this is gonna be a good store to find a first-day outfit," Kelsey said.

"You have some freaky vibe thing going on girl?" Kim teased, making her laugh.

"Oh you know what I meant!" Kelsey said, walking into the store with Kim.

Quickly, Kim had found a cute, asymmetrical-cut purple top with rhinestones randomly dotted all over it. It was also a one-shoulder top, and the back was all lacy. She had also gotten a black cami-top to wear underneath it. Kelsey had found a really cute pink flowery skirt that went to mid-thigh as well. The next store they went to was a shoe store, so they were guaranteed to spend a great deal of time there. After about thirty minutes of searching, Kelsey had a pair of white gladiator sandals and Kim had a pair of purple TOMS that looked like they were made out of eyelet lace. She had also stopped at a booth in the mall and gotten a woven anklet with her and Jack's initials on it.

By this time, Jerry and Jack were carrying three bags each (the girls had also gotten some earrings and necklaces from Claire's). The next store, which Kim and Kelsey promised would be the last, was Nordstrom's. After a while of searching, Kelsey had a cropped, white jeans jacket with elbow-length sleeves and a bright pink lacy tank top that she was going to wear over a white tank top. Kim had found a pair of black short shorts with purple stitching that matched her top almost perfectly. After paying the girls handed their bags to their boyfriends and announced they were done.

"Oh finally! Thank the sweet baby Jesus!" Jack exclaimed, raising his arms full of shopping bags with joy. He gasped when Kim hit him in the stomach, quickly bringing his arms down.

"Yeah, just a week left before their crazy levels go back to normal," Jerry joked, making Jack laugh and the girls grin.

They all walked to the car, laughing and joking around.

**Next is the big reveal! I'm excited, especially because I still have to figure out what to write in it...any suggestions? You people are amazing, as I seem to say every time I have an author's note :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO LATE! Gosh, I'm so sorry guys! This chapter went in a really different direction then I had planned, but oh well. I think it's alright, but of course all of your opinions matter to me. I spent my whole day watching reruns of Kickin' It and writing this, so it's safe to say I've had a pretty darn good day :) Unfortunately, there weren't as many opportunities for Kick moments, but it has a lot more of just the gang interacting, which I haven't had a lot of, just because the idea of Kick making out is so amazing ;)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Unfortunately, because if it was mine I'd make the third season come A LOT sooner.**

The next day they had karate practice at the dojo, as usual. During the summer they had practice everyday, which Jack and Kim didn't really mind, but the rest of the guys really did. Jack had skateboarded to Kim's house in the morning, then drove her and her car to the dojo because their group was planning on going to the beach after practice. Normally they both walked or skateboarded.

Walking into the dojo, the two stopped abruptly. Milton, Jerry and Eddie were all dressed in their Dance-Off outfits and practicing the "dance" they had performed.

"Um, are we missing something?" Kim asked the guys, she was perplexed.

"We've kinda been challenged by those damn Step Brothers . . . and we accepted . . . " Jerry said, worried Kim was going to get mad at them.

"Alright, that's it!" Kim yelled, starting to jump towards Jerry.

"Jack, help! Defend me from your girlfriend!" Jerry screamed. Jack quickly grabbed Kim by her waist and pulled her away from Jerry.

"Kim, stop scaring the poor—hold up, what'd you just say?" Jack said, not sure he had heard correctly, but not letting go of Kim just in case.

"You and Scary Lady over there! Everyone knows you like each other!" Milton exclaimed. He, Jerry and Eddie were all trying to hide behind each other.

"What are you smoking? That's ridiculous!" Jack said, "But we all know that Kimmy here has a crush on me," he smirked.

"Okay, seriously? With the amount you talk about that, I'm starting to think that YOU have a crush on ME!" Kim yelled at him.

"Oh really?!" Jack yelled back, and the two began to fight loudly.

"Yeah, we're just gonna go . . . HIDE!" Eddie yelled, and the three guys ran to hide in the locker room before they were dragged into the fight.

As soon as the three had gone, Kim stopped yelling and turned to Jack, "Good job dear" she said. He nodded, then kissed her.

"Likewise baby," he responded.

"Wait, so this whole Dance-Off thing? Should we let them out of their misery?" Kim asked.

"Let's do it! You're definitely a lot better now then you were a year and a half ago when we had that first competition, although anything was an improvement over that," Jack teased, then gasped when she hit him, "Ow, Jesus woman!"

"Oh stop whining Jack! And I think we should do it. Jerry loves dancing, and he's always supported us in karate even though he isn't the best," Kim said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jack grumbled. He still didn't like dancing, although Jerry had given him some pity lessons so he wasn't terrible at it anymore.

"Okay, now go get the guys, we have to tell them we're gonna do the dance-off thingy," Kim ordered.

"Yes ma'am! Jesus, what a bossy woman . . . " Jack grumbled under his breath as he walked to the guys' locker room. He heard her laughing behind him so he guessed that she heard his comment.

He knocked on the door loudly, then walked in. he started laughing when he saw three pairs of feet in the stall farthest from the door.

"We're done arguing now!" he called. The door opened hurriedly and the three guys spilled out of the stall into a heap on the floor.

"Wow, um, not weird that you were all in there, but now that you're not . . . Kim and I have agreed that we'll go along with your crazy idea," Jack told them as they got up off the floor.

"Whoooo!" Jerry yelled, then he started to run out of the door, "We have to practice!" Jack rolled his eyes and followed the crazy boy with Milton and Eddie grudgingly following them.

Kim stood in the center of the dojo, her hands on her hips. The guys lined up in front of her, Jerry, Milton and Eddie looking sheepishly at the ground.

"Well, how do you want to do this?" Kim asked Jerry. At this, he looked up and his face showed pure, unadulterated joy.

"Well…um….I was thinking that it would be a mostly group dance and then just a brief duet and a small solo. I was going to do the solo, but I was kinda wondering if you and Jack would do the duet…?" Jerry trailed off. He wasn't sure how Kim would react to the suggestion of dancing with Jack publicly.

Kim and Jack looked at each other, then turned back to look at Jerry. Kim said, "Sounds fine! Do you have song ideas? What about choreography? Are you gonna ask Kelsey to help?"

"Kim! Breathe! I think you're scaring Jerry!" Jack exclaimed. Jerry was half way to falling over by then, having backed up at all of Kim's excited questions. He quickly regained his balance, then walked over to where Kim and Jack were standing.

"Well…I didn't think of asking Kelsey, but that's a good idea. And for choreography, I was hoping that you and Jack would be able to choreograph your own dance, which would like make it more personal and shit. And then you, me, and Kelsey could do the group dance because we're the most experienced and stuff," Jerry said. Kim nodded in agreement, then looked at Jack.

"So you think you can handle dancing with me?" she teased, making everyone go, 'Ohhhhhhhh'.

"I dunno, can you manage your huge crush on me?" Jack teased back, which earned him a slap on the arm courtesy of one Kim Crawford.

"Shut up!" Kim retorted, sticking her tongue out at the boy.

"Guys! Can you stop it before fists start flying? We gotta practice!" Jerry yelled at the both of them, "This has to be amazing!"

"What if Jack and I use the song 'A Moment Like This' by Kelly Clarkson for our duet? I know it's romantic and shit, but I'm kinda in love with that song right now," Kim suggested. Jerry nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I think that could work for you too. I have a song for my solo, but I'm stuck on a song for the group dance. You got any ideas?" Jerry said.

"What about something by One Direction?" Kim asked.

"NO!" yelled all the guys. Kim was taken aback by their reaction.

"What? It's not a bad idea!" she insisted.

"Kim, we're dudes. There will be no One Direction," Jack said very seriously, but with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Fine," Kim grumbled, "Jerks"

"It's okay Kimmy, you can just go back to your room and drool over all the millions of posters you have," Jack teased, smirking at the now-mad girl.

"Whoa, wait, how do you know what her room looks like?" Milton asked suspiciously.

Jack simply shrugged. Jerry, eager to get back to talking about the dance-off, said, "Well? I still need ideas people!"

"Whistle by Flo Rida?" Jack suggested haltingly. This idea made Jerry think.

"Yeah…yes! Oh my God, that's actually a really good idea!" Jerry exclaimed. He and Jack then bro-hugged, like they did for pretty much everything.

"Um, I don't know that song…" Milton interjected. Everyone turned and looked at him, stunned.

"Even I've heard that song, Milton!" Eddie said.

Jerry hurriedly got out his iPhone to play the song for Milton. He blasted the volume, and then gave it to Eddie to hold as he began dancing along to the song. Kim and Jack soon joined him, although their version of dancing was kinda strange because while Kim danced like someone out of a Pussycat Dolls video, Jack danced like a One Direction reject.

"Um, aren't the lyrics a little…suggestive?" Milton stammered after the song was over. He had turned bright red, making everyone laugh.

"No not really. There are worse songs," Jerry said pragmatically, "But that's a good song choice. Nice and danceable."

"Yeah, I like it too, good job Jack!" Kim said, "And how do you feel about our duet song?"

"Wait, what was it again?" he asked carefully, for he knew how bad it could end up if he answered wrong.

"A Moment Like This, by Kelly Clarkson," Kim said.

"I'm not sure I've heard that song," Jack said.

"I have it on my iPhone, wanna listen to it?" she asked.

"Sure, but weren't we gonna go to the beach?" Jack said, reminding everyone of their beach plans.

"Yeah! We can listen to the song in the car on the way there!" Kim said energetically, getting excited.

"Alright, guys go get your stuff and get changed, I'll go get the car started," Jack said. His stuff was already in the trunk of Kim's car, as was her stuff.

"Alright!" Jerry said.

He, Eddie and Milton disappeared then came back in a flash, the three of them carrying gym bags with their beach clothes and all the other stuff that they seemed to need, like flashlights and what Eddie called 'emergency meat', which was about five packs of jerky stuffed in the end pocket of his bag.

They all trooped outside, where Jack was sitting in the driver's seat with Kim next to him.

"What? How come she gets shotgun?" Jerry whined.

"Because I got here first, ya numbnuts," Kim drawled.

"Aw man," he grumbled.

"Nose goes for who gets the middle seat," Eddie called, quickly putting his finger on his nose. Jerry followed his example before Milton caught on.

"Oh Christmas nuts! I don't want to sit in the middle!" Milton said.

"Whatever guys, just get it," Jack said, quelling the brewing argument. The trio all got into the car, but first they put their bags into the trunk.

"Alright, Kim, now can you play that song you were talking about?" Jack asked her once they were on their way to the beach.

"Sure, let me just plug in my iPhone…and here it goes," Kim said. The music filled the car. Kim began singing along quietly as well.

When the song finished, Jack said, "That was a good song and everything, but isn't it a bit slow for a dance competition like this?"

Jerry chimed in, "Yeah, now that I hear it, it is kinda slow. What about 'Everybody Talks' by that one group? You know the song?"

"Oh, yeah, that song! I know it; in fact I think it's on my phone as well. Just let me find it real quick," Kim exclaimed. She scrolled though the music, then let out a triumphant noise and pressed 'play'.

The intro to 'Everybody Talks' by the Neon Trees began playing in the car. Kim reached for the volume dial and turned it up louder. Everyone started dancing in their places and Kim sang along. She loved singing, but never had any lessons or was in a choir or anything.

The song finished in what seemed like a really short time.

"Yeah, that's a great song! You should do that one instead of the Kelly Clarkson song," Jerry said.

"Yeah, I really liked it as well. Oh, Jerry, what about the song for the guys? And your song?" Jack said.

"Well, for the guys, I was thinking we could do 'Glad You Came' by The Wanted instead of 'Whistle', and for me I was going to do 'One More Night' by Maroon 5…sounds good?" Jerry replied.

"Yeah, I think those are great songs!" Jack agreed.

"Wait, I'm confused, am I also dancing with you for the group dance? 'Cuz you keep calling it the 'guys' part…" Kim asked.

"Well, I wasn't sure, it depends on if you want to dance or not," Jerry said slowly, not knowing if she was going to be mad.

"Well, I don't see why she couldn't," Milton joined in.

"Yeah, and Kim's a good dancer, and we want to win this right?" Eddie added, "So we need all the good dancers we have!"

"Well, I'd love to be in that number as well! Jerry, do you want help choreographing or teaching?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I have most of the choreography, but having another pair of eyes looking at it would be nice," Jerry replied.

"Okay, sounds great!" Kim exclaimed, "now that we have that settled, anyone got any music requests?"

"How about Rudy's old song?" Milton joked, making everyone burst out laughing.

"No, seriously," Kim grinned, "any ideas?"

Before someone suggested anything, the sound of 'Sleazy' by Ke$ha started playing.

"Ah, shit," Kim said, yanking the cable out of her phone. Quickly, she pressed the 'Answer' button and put her phone to her ear.

"What do you want?" she growled. The guys, stunned by her reaction, turned and looked at each other. Only Jack didn't look confused.

"Huh? Oh, she's there too? Alright…yeah, we're already on our way there," Kim said, "Okay, yes…he's in the car…duh!"

"Kim, what are you doing?" Milton asked.

Kim turned and shushed him pointing at the phone, then continued her conversation with the yet-unknown person.

"Yes! And no, we weren't going to do that, get your mind out of the gutter!" Kim exclaimed, "What? Yes, duh we are! And I think we're gonna postpone it" Suddenly they all heard a really loud 'WHAT?' coming from the other end.

"Oh Jesus girl, calm yourself, I'll tell you everything once you get there," Kim said, "Now I've gotta go, all the guys are confused…no, not him…haha yeah he's always confused…I have to go, bye love" and with that Kim hung up.

"Who was that?" Eddie asked.

"Jerry's girlfriend," Jack replied, the fact that he answered caused raised eyebrows.

"Kelsey?" Jerry exclaimed.

"Wait, how do you know that, Jack?" Milton asked, a questioning note in his voice.

"The ringtone. Duh!" Jack answered with an 'isn't it obvious?' tone.

"Wait, how did you know it was Kelsey based on the ringtone?" Jerry asked.

"I have a special ringtone for Kelsey on my phone, and he's heard it before. Oh and he actually pays attention unlike you numbnuts," Kim explained.

"So who else has a special ringtone on your phone?" Milton smirked. The other two guys had matching smirks as well.

"Um, my parents and Jack," Kim said, not understanding why they were smirking.

"Oh really, what are the ringtones?" Eddie said.

"Well, my mom's ringtone is 'White and Nerdy', my dad's ringtone is the Darth Vader breathing and Jack's ringtone is…" Kim paused, not sure if she wanted to say it, "Don't laugh, but it's 'When You Look Me in the Eyes' by the Jonas Brothers"

"What?" Jerry asked, before bursting out laughing. Milton and Eddie followed suit.

"Yeah, don't judge. We could just kick you out of the car," Jack backed up his girlfriend.

"Oh, look, we're here," Kim changed the topic. The guys in the back shouted in joy and raced to get out of the car. However, having learned their lesson from last time, they waited by the trunk to get their bags.

Kim got out of the car and walked to the trunk, opening it and handing Jerry, Eddie and Milton their bags. While she was getting the umbrella out to hand to Jerry, another car pulled up next to them and honked.

Inside the car were Kelsey and Julie, who jumped out and started laughing at the looks of shock on Jerry and Milton's face. Jerry ran and hugged his girlfriend, kissing her quickly; whereas Milton walked more sedately towards Julie, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"And I'm amazing," Kim said as an aside to Jack. She went back to unpacking the trunk, handing the umbrella to Jack instead. Meanwhile Kelsey and Julie got their bags out of their car and grabbed Kim, whispering something into her ear. She giggled and quickly got her bag then went off to the bathroom with them.

"Jack, can you finish unpacking the car? Thanks!" she called back at him.

Jack grumbled to himself, but did what she asked. The four guys trooped down to the sand, picking out a good spot for all of them. Jack and Jerry set up the umbrellas while Eddie and Milton spread out the beach towels.

"I'm gonna go get changed, alright?" Eddie said once finished.

"Yeah, me too," Milton added. Once the two were gone, Jerry turned to Jack.

"So I had an idea while we were in the car," he said. Jack gasped theatrically.

"No!" he said dramatically, clutching his chest.

"Oh shut up! Anyways, what if you and Kim postponed the reveal and did it at the dance competition?" Jerry explained. Jack looked thoughtful.

"That's actually a good idea, there's a first," Jack teased, making Jerry punch him, "Kidding! But we'd have to ask the girls. You know how they get"

Jerry nodded emphatically in agreement, then opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when the other two guys walked back, both in white shirts and swim shorts.

"We're done changing," Eddie said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Jerry drawled sarcastically. At this, Jack slapped him upside the head.

"What?" Jerry complained.

"Don't be mean," Jack said in a scolding tone.

"Jeez, yes dad," Jerry teased, making everyone laugh.

"Where are the womenfolk anyways?" Jack changed the subject.

"Who knows? Between the three of them, they're fairly scary," Milton said.

"Preach!" Jack and Jerry exclaimed. Eddie looked kinda downcast, and Milton noticed.

"What is it?" Milton questioned his friend.

"Well, it's nothing, it's alright," Eddie said quietly.

"No really, what is it?" this time Jerry said it. The three boys were gathered around their sad friend.

"It's just…the three of you all have girlfriends and I have no one," Eddie said.

"What? I don't have a girlfriend," Jack said, obviously lying. However only three other people knew he was lying and two of them weren't there.

"That's bull, everyone knows you and Kim are practically together," Eddie retorted, "Jack's denial is beside the point! You have Kim, you have Julie and you have Kelsey!" he said to each of them.

"Eddie, shut up and listen to me," Jack said firmly, "You are an amazing person and one of my best friends. If you don't have a girlfriend that means that none of the girls here are right for you. And anyways, you're sixteen! Your life has barely started, so don't be depressed about not having a girlfriend"

Eddie looked thoughtful, and then nodded, "You know what? You're right Jack! I don't need a girlfriend because I have you guys, my best friends! I'll find someone eventually!"

"That's my man!" Jerry exclaimed, gathering his friends in a big hug.

**Well there was some angst in there, but I was feeling bad for poor Eddie. No lady-lovin' for him :( For the dance sequences, I was going to base them on the routines Glee did with the songs (I kinda love Glee). **

**I'm going back to school tomorrow :( which strangely means I'll probably spend more time writing...I know, it makes no sense. In my defense, I'd rather write for you amazing people instead of doing homework. Huh, that'd explain my grades. Oh well. Bye lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, in this: lots of clothes and fashion stuff, water fights, and the first part of the long awaited first day of school :) This chapter basically wrote itself, this was written in two days as opposed to my other chapters that took longer...I guess I'm as excited as you guys are to see what's going to happen!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Leo Howard isn't mine. He's also a year younger than me :( oh and Kickin' It isn't mine.**

Meanwhile, Kim, Kelsey and Julie were very busy in the bathroom. After the other two girls had dragged Kim off, they went straight to the bathrooms, but not the ones everyone else used. At the beginning of the summer, Kelsey had signed up to become a lifeguard because she needed a summer job. The lifeguards had a special bathroom that was a lot cleaner and more private than the public bathrooms. This was the bathroom she showed the other two girls to.

"Wow," was all Kim said as she walked into the big, light room. It was huge! It looked more like a really fancy hotel bathroom then like a regular bathroom on the beach. There were large stalls and huge mirrors on almost every wall.

"Second that," echoed Julie.

"Yeah, they treat us lifeguards well," Kelsey grinned, "But close your mouths, we need to get started"

"Oh Julie, I need to tell you something," Kim said, turning to her best friend.

Julie said nothing, simply raising an eyebrow. Kelsey could guess what it was.

"Don't be mad because I didn't tell you before, but Jack and I have been dating for the past five months," Kim said quickly. Julie's jaw dropped.

"Oh yeah! I knew it! Hah! I guessed you two were dating, but I didn't want to say anything," Julie exclaimed, starting to do a victory dance. Now it was Kim's turn to be surprised.

"What…but…how…when?" Kim sputtered, exchanging glances with Kelsey.

"I didn't tell her," Kelsey shrugged, "Besides I only found out like a week ago. Of course, I had my suspicions before that, especially from that other time we came to the beach, when your grandpa was here"

"I guess I'm just that smart," Julie grinned, "But I'm still mad you didn't tell me!" she dramatically exclaimed.

"Jack and I just wanted to keep it a secret because we wanted to keep it to ourselves, you know what I mean?" Kim explained, "If we were public, everyone would react differently and we wanted to keep 'us' private, does that make sense?"

"Aw that's so sweet," Kelsey cooed. Julie nodded in agreement.

"And yeah, of course that makes sense," Julie reassured Kim.

"Okay, just making sure I'm not going crazy," Kim joked.

"Um, jury's still out on whether or not you're crazy," Kelsey teased.

Kim smacked her, grinning at the resulting 'Ow!'

"Stop fighting!" Julie sternly told the two, "We actually have to get ready"

"The nerd speaks the truth," Kelsey stage-whispered to Kim, then flinched when Julie faked punching her.

"She is right," Kim agreed solemnly, then started laughing.

"So who brought what?" Kelsey said, rubbing her hands together.

"I have my swimsuit and a straightener," Julie said.

"Um, I brought my swimsuit, make-up and an extra swimsuit just in case," Kim added.

"Alright, I've got my swimsuit, make-up and a curling iron," Kelsey finished, "Who needs what?"

"Could someone curl my hair?" Julie asked tentatively.

"Call it!" Kelsey yelled, making Kim frown.

"But I wanted to…" Kim dramatically whined, then smiled again, "But I'm kidding. Julie, you're good at braiding, can you do a waterfall braid with my hair?" she asked.

"Of course! I've been dying to find a practice dummy, I mean, person," Julie grinned.

"Oh and Kim, you're amazing with eyeliner, can you do mine?" Kelsey asked.

"For sure! Tell me when you're done with Julie's hair and I'll do it," Kim replied, "But while you're doing that, I'm going to do my make-up"

"Kay!" Kelsey said cheerfully.

With that, Kelsey plugged in the curling iron, shooed Julie off to change and then got her make-up ready. Kim already had her make-up out and was leaning towards the mirror while fixing her eyeliner from earlier. She had simple make-up on, a thin line of black on her upper eyelid, mascara, and a rose-colored lip balm. She never wore concealer or foundation, having perfect skin.

"I'm ready," Julie said, stepping out of the bathroom. Turning and looking, Kim and Kelsey sighed.

"Julie, sweetie, you look cute!" Kelsey enthused. Julie was wearing a simple green one-piece that looked great on her. It was a monokini, so it had large cutouts on the side, but it was also strapless. It was an unusual combo, but it worked really well on her.

"Milton's gonna love that!" Kim teased, making Julie blush.

"Well, come here and let me at that hair! Kim, go change," Kelsey ordered. Kim mockingly saluted her before grabbing her bikini and walking into the stall.

"Your hair is so pretty," Kelsey said to Julie.

"Thanks, but it's not as long as I'd like it to be…" Julie said softly.

"No, it's perfect for you! Stop being stupid," Kelsey reassured her. Just then, the stall door opened and Kim stepped out.

Kelsey wolf-whistled, "Damn girl, you look hot!"

"Yeah Kim, you're gonna make Jack drool,' Julie added. Kim was wearing a bright white halter bikini with gold-colored threads sown throughout it. It looked amazing against her tanned skin.

"Aw thanks guys," Kim smiled, "Kels, you done with Julie's hair yet? I can finish it if you want to change"

"Oh sure thanks, there's only a few sections left. When I come back, Julie can do your hair and you can do my eyes, sound good?" Kelsey replied.

Julie nodded and Kim said, "Sure thing,"

Kelsey quickly changed and came back out of the stall, wearing a black bandeau bikini with small red flowers all over it.

"Hot damn!" Kim catcalled.

"Jesus Kelsey, are you trying to give Jerry a heart attack?" Julie teased.

"Yeah, maybe," Kelsey grinned, "You guys ready to finish up?"

"Alright, Kim stand in front of me," Julie directed.

"Sure, and I need Kelsey to give me her eyeliner and stand in front of me," Kim added.

"Kim, can you just do mine like yours?" Kelsey asked, referring to the make-up. She usually wore foundation and concealer because she thought she had really bad skin, but very rarely would she wear eyeliner. Julie never wore make-up; both because she didn't care and she never felt the need to learn how.

"Of course! You can do your own mascara right?" Kim replied.

"Yup!" Kelsey affirmed, "Mascara's easy"

"See, this is why I'm glad I don't wear make-up. It's too much work," Julie said teasingly.

"I just like the way it makes me feel, not because I feel that I need to wear it or anything," Kim defended herself.

"Well, I want to cover up my acne," Kelsey said.

"Oh my God, Kelsey, it's gotten so much better! Stop being silly," Kim told her friend.

"Yeah, your skin looks a lot better even from the beginning of the school year," Julie added, "Now Kim, hold really still, this is the delicate part"

"Okay," Kim said quietly, "You're done Kelsey, now go do the mascara. Two coats, remember"

"Yes, Kimberly, I remember," Kelsey smiled at her best friend's bossiness. Kim had always been bossy like that. Although, there were times when it got out of hand, like when Kim turned into an egomaniac for the first month she was cheer captain of the JV team their freshman year. Kelsey had had to sit her down and give her a reality check. Now, they had finished their junior year, with Kim as vice captain of the varsity cheer team. After Kim was kicked off in their sophomore year, and Grace (their now ex-best friend) turned into a popular bitch, Kelsey went to the coaches and told them everything that was happening. Grace had turned the squad from a hard-working group of girls into a bunch of blonde bimbos. Their cheering was turning into slutty dancing, made obvious to the coaches when they didn't even make Regionals for competition whereas they were consistently first or second place in Nationals before that. At the end of sophomore year, when try-outs were, Kim was asked by the coaches to try out again. Kim, of course, made it onto varsity while Grace was kept on the JV team and not made captain.

Kelsey had no idea how Kim managed karate, cheer and school while being able to have enough sleep to be happy all the freaking time. She suspected Jack helped a lot. It was unusual though, for at the end of sophomore year, Kim had convinced Jack to try out for football. Jack dragged Jerry along to try-outs and both of the guys made it on the team! Jack was now the team's star receiver while Jerry was their kicker. This definitely helped their popularity with girls (not that Jack needed or wanted it). Despite the huge amount of the school's female population who had a crush on him, every game found Kim wearing his jersey over her cheer uniform. During the winter, if she was cold, she was wearing his letterman. Somehow they had convinced the entire school that they weren't going out, so no one thought anything of it.

Another unusual thing. Milton's dad, although okay with the karate, wanted him to do something 'proper' so he got Milton golf lessons. Milton was a natural, and was the star of the school's very small golf team. Also, Eddie had taken to playing tennis, so he tried out for that team. He was actually pretty damn good. He always said it was because of all the dance lessons.

"Kelsey?" Kim said loudly. Her best friend was staring off into space.

"Kelsey!" Julie yelled. The girl jerked.

"What?" Kelsey replied.

"You had zoned out. We're all ready to go now," Kim explained.

"Alright! Who's ready to knock the socks off those guys?" Kelsey exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Kim and Julie yelled.

"Last minute check!" Kelsey exclaimed. The girls looked each other up and down, pointing out small things that needed to be fixed, like Kim's lipgloss, which had been smudged.

As the girls left the bathroom, Kelsey held up her left pinky. Kim, catching the hint, linked her right pinky with hers and then linked her left pinky with Julie's right pinky. The three girls had a very unusual friendship, but a very strong one. Sure, it mystified most of their school, but they were sisters. They even had matching bracelets.

The three girls walked back over to the the beach area, looking for the umbrellas and the guys. Kelsey finally spotted the very distinctive bright red umbrellas that Kim had.

"There they are!" she called. Kim and Julie followed her to where Jack, Eddie, Jerry and Milton were…hugging?

"Kim, are our boyfriends hugging?" Julie asked her loudly, startling the guys, who broke apart.

"Why yes, I do believe that they are. The real question is why?" Kim responded, also loudly. Jack looked at Eddie, who subtly shook his head.

"Um, just because we were…affirming our best friendship?" Jack trailed off, attempting to lie. Unfortunately for them, Jack could never lie to Kim.

"Jack, you realize that I know you're lying," Kim said firmly. Jack nodded, then pulled her away from the rest of the group.

"Look, we just had to give Eddie a quick pep talk, he was feeling upset that he's the only one without a girlfriend," Jack explained in a whisper.

"Oh I get it, it's alright," Kim said, mollified. She pulled Jack back to the group, were Jerry and Milton were staring open-mouthed at their girlfriends, who were smirking at them.

"Shit…" Jerry breathed. His girlfriend was so amazing. He knew it, and he knew how lucky he was to have a girl who understood him the way Kelsey did.

"Holy Christmas nuts," Milton said. His Julie, the one who was usually so proper and smart and pretty, was wearing such a revealing and sexy swimsuit.

Kelsey and Julie, giggling, strutted up to their boyfriends and, in the same motion, shut their mouths. Kim turned to Jack and took a couple steps back, letting him get the full affect. Her long blonde hair was in a waterfall braid with the ends loosely curled and she had her usual make-up on, with the addition of shiny pink lip gloss. Her bikini made her skin seem golden, and her confidence was shining though.

"Jack! Breathe!" Kim yelled at him. He had unconsciously stopped breathing at the sheer beauty his girlfriend possessed. However, the most amazing thing about her, at least for him, wasn't her beauty, but her overwhelming confidence, both in herself and her friends.

"Yeah, breathing, that's a good idea. Um, let's go swimming!" Jack said quickly. He grabbed Kim, threw her over his shoulder and ran off towards the water. As he ran past the rest of their group, he waved and laughed at the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

Once he reached the water, he waded in until he was knee-deep in it. He turned Kim so that he was carrying her bridal style and waded in further, and then held her up.

"I'm going to drop you in," he teased.

"So help me God, if you drop me in Brewer, I will ends you!" Kim screamed.

"What? You want to go in? Okay!" he said, deliberately mishearing her and letting her drop a little in his arms.

"No! Stop!" Kim yelled, clutching at his arms.

"Drop you? Alright!" Jack laughed, letting her drop into the water.

Once she emerged, sputtering, she screamed, "That's it!" and lunged for him. Catching him around the waist, she deliberately fell over backwards, submerging both of them.

He stood up, shaking his head to get his hair out of his face, and then splashed Kim. She gasped in shock, but quickly splashed him back. This turned into an all out splash war, with the others seeing from the beach and coming and joining in. Soon, Jerry, Jack, Kim, and Kelsey were playing that game where one person goes on the other person's shoulders and they wrestle someone else also in that same position. Obviously it was Kim on Jack's shoulders wrestling Kelsey who was on Jerry's shoulders. The wrestling was getting pretty rough, but Kim and Jack eventually won.

"Bitch!" Kelsey yelled at Kim, who merely grinned in return.

"You love me, don't deny it," Kim responded, grinning even more.

"Eh, sometimes," Kelsey replied with a shrug, pausing before laughing and hugging Kim, "Kidding!"

"Yeah, you better be kidding," Kim grumbled.

Aside from the fake fighting, the rest of their beach day went wonderfully. They left at around six in the evening, Jack dropping everyone back at the dojo where their parents were picking them up before taking Kim back to her house. Then, after eating dinner with her and her family, he went back home.

Two days later was the first day of school. Kelsey and Jerry were meeting Kim and Jack at Kim's house in the morning and they were all going to school together.

"Kim!" Kelsey said excitedly when Kim opened the door to her and Jerry the morning of the first day.

"Kelsey!" Kim squealed, "You look cute!" Kelsey was wearing the outfit that the girls had picked out and had curled her hair.

"Aw, thanks, you do too!" Kelsey replied. Kim was also wearing the outfit she had picked out, but with different shoes. Kim was wearing black espadrilles with a four-inch heel. She was still a good four inches shorter than Jack though.

"Oh and the boys look good too, don't they?" Kelsey grinned. Jack and Jerry were just wearing their usual clothes. Jack in a V-neck and skinny jeans and Jerry in some bright t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"Yes they do," Kim agreed.

"Alright girls and Jerry, ready to go?" Jack interrupted. He wanted to get to school already before the girls thought up some other thing that they "desperately" needed.

"Yeah, I think so…Kels?" Kim said questioningly, looking at her best friend.

"I'm ready to go, so is Jerry," Kelsey chirped.

"Then let's go!" Kim cheered. She grabbed Kelsey and Jerry and dragged them inside, walking towards the garage where her car was parked. Jack went to go grab the keys and their backpacks. Well, his backpack and Kim's bag.

"Shotgun!" Jerry yelled once he saw the car. Kim groaned and face-palmed.

"Oh fine, if it makes you happy," she relented.

"Oh swag yo!" Jerry said happily. He ran to the door and tried to open it. Unfortunately for him, it was locked. He yanked on it several times, making Kim and Kelsey laugh at his failure.

Suddenly there was the chirping noise of the car unlocking. Jerry didn't notice and yanked on the door handle really hard. However, he didn't expect it to open and he fell right on his butt. This made Kim, Kelsey and Jack, who was standing in the doorway, almost fall over laughing.

"Yeah laugh all you want," Jerry grumbled, climbing back onto his feet. He opened the door and plopped down onto the seat.

"Okay, guys, stop laughing at the poor guy, let's go," Jack said calming, gently pushing the girls towards the car and gesturing them to get in the car. He opened the driver's side door and got in.

As they drove towards the school, they all talked and laughed, not discussing the plan at all. Kelsey had wanted it to be natural between Kim and Jack, not forced.

Jack pulled into the parking lot of the school, about fifteen minutes before school would start. Kelsey and Kim slid out of the back seat, joking and laughing. Jerry got out and took Kelsey's hand, smiling down at her. The three were waiting at the trunk for Jack to open it, which he did right before getting out of the car. Kelsey and Kim pulled out their bags while Jerry got his backpack. Jack walked towards the trunk and got his backpack, and then closed the trunk and locked the car.

The four stood in a group, laughing and talking as people arrived at school. Jack kept stealthily checking his watch. At five minutes until the bell, he nodded to the other three, and they turned and began to walk to the doors.

Jack opened the door for Kim, and once Jerry had ahold of the door behind him, he let go of it and put his arm around Kim. In public.

As the four walked through the halls, people began to stare and whisper.

"Jack and Kim are dating?"

"No, it not possible"

"But his arm?"

"What is going on?"

As they walked, a girl came up to them, "Hey, Jack, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me this weekend?" she asked, batting her eyes and flirting. The four stopped and just looked at her. It was Donna Tobin, Kim's absolute favorite person.

"Donna! How…lovely…to see you," Kim smiled. Everyone could tell she was being sarcastic.

"Yeah, Kimmy, I wasn't talking to you," Donna said meanly. She turned back to Jack and rubbed his arm, saying, "So Jackie, what time are you going to pick me up?"

"How about never?" Kim muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. Kelsey laughed and high-fived Kim.

"Donna, no thanks. I'm busy," Jack said firmly, prying his arm out of her grip and putting it back around Kim, making it very clear that he didn't want Donna.

"But Jackie!" Donna whined, clutching at him.

Kim glared at her, "Uh buh-bye Donna," she said, and then the four walked off, leaving Donna Tobin standing there pitifully. A buzz of quiet whispers followed them, in addition to the stares they were attracting.

Suddenly the four of them burst out laughing, causing the hush to break and life as normal to resume in Seaford High School.

**So, that was the first part of the first day of school. Donna Tobin's a bitch, big surprise. I have to write the next part now, and I'm losing my ideas now. I think this means I need more Kickin' It. Or maybe reviews will help inspire me :D (PS that was me hinting)**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my god, this is so late, but it's extra long! It's also the last chapter of this story :( Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed or favorited or put this story on alert. The response to this has been more than I ever dreamed. **

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine.**

"Ready for gym, Kim? Hah, that rhymed!" Kelsey said excitedly. They were in the girls' locker room getting changed for P.E. along with Julie and Mika, Phil's niece. They were wearing fitted grey shirts with the school's logo on it and short black shorts. Unfortunately, Grace and Donna were also in their P.E. class. The two girls were in another part of the room whispering with their heads close together, throwing occasional glares towards Kim and Kelsey.

"Oh totally," Kim said, her voice oozing sarcasm.

"Coach said we are playing this game, dodge the ball?" Mika questioned, her accent making the words sound foreign.

"Dodgeball, Mika, one word," Julie corrected the girl.

"Okay, but still! What is this game?" Mika asked.

"Basically, there are two teams. They throw balls at each other and you're supposed to dodge the balls. The last one standing wins," Kelsey helped out the more academic Julie and explained it to Mika.

"That sounds painful. And fun!" Mika said, "I cannot wait!"

"That's my girl," Kim said proudly, patting Mika on the shoulder. When the girl had come to Seaford, she had no idea what was going on. Honestly, Phil probably wasn't the best coach for American culture. Kim, Kelsey and Julie took pity on the poor girl and promptly adopted her. She had gone back to her country for the summer vacation, so the first day of school was the first time they had seen her in two and a half months.

"Five bucks says that you and Donna are captains," Kelsey said quietly to the three other girls. Mika had also been filled in on the plan.

"Nah, I think it's gonna be me and Grace. Donna's not that athletic, she might break a nail," Kim said back, making the others laugh.

"Well, we have to get out there now, so let's go!" Julie said, always worried about time.

The four girls walked out to the gym. Most of the boys were there already; they didn't need very much time to change. Jack, Jerry, Milton and Eddie were also part of their P.E. class, as were Randy and Frank.

_"This is going to be interesting,"_ Kim thought to herself.

A whistle blew suddenly, catching everyone's attention. Coach Funderbuck came striding into the gym. He yelled, "Who's ready to play Dodgeball?"

Some of the students, the more athletic ones, yelled, "Yeah!"

"Okay kids, I'm going to do something different this time. Everyone split into two teams of twenty each! That's right, I'm letting you choose your own teams! Oh and each team has to pick a captain," he yelled. The coach didn't do anything quietly.

Immediately the four girls and the four guys gathered, pulling their other friends towards them. They were on one side of the gym and on the other side were Grace and Donna. They had joined with Frank and Randy and were also pulling in other people. Soon, everyone was in a team and they were ready to start playing. The coach lined up the dodgeballs along the half court line while each team was against opposite walls. He quickly stepped out of the way and blew the whistle, signaling the start of the game.

People on each side ran forwards to get a ball, and then the chaos began. Kim, Kelsey, Julie and Mika were all aiming for Grace and Donna, the both of whom had formed a human shield. One by one, the people in the human shield were taken out by well-aimed throws and then Grace and Donna were left standing facing the wrath of four teenage girls.

"You take Grace, I take Donna?" Kim asked Kelsey.

"Sounds like a plan," Kelsey said grimly. Julie and Mika went off to take out other people along with what Milton and Eddie were doing. Jack and Jerry were taking on Randy and Frank, both who seemed to be staying in the game by sheer, dumb luck.

While the girls were strategizing, Grace and Donna had managed to each get their hands on two dodgeballs. Kim and Kelsey turned to face them just in time to see two brightly colored balls flying towards them. Kim jumped into action, putting all her karate and cheer training to good use. She used the ball in her hands to deflect one of the balls while doing a mid-air twist, while Kelsey simply did an aerial out of the way of the other ball. She flung the ball she was holding at Grace, who shrieked and held her hands in front of her face. Unfortunately for Grace, that didn't stop the ball from hitting her right in the chest. Grace, pouting, walked off the court, leaving only Donna facing Kim and Kelsey.

Suddenly, a dodgeball aimed for Jerry went way off target and hit Kelsey in the thigh. She muttered, "Shit" and walked off the court.

Jerry was pissed off that his girlfriend was out, so he quickly aimed and flung a ball at Randy, making contact and putting him out, but was taken out in return by Frank. Now it was only Donna, Kim, Jack, and Frank on the court. Everyone else had gotten out.

"Time out!" called Donna desperately. She needed to strategize if she wanted to beat that stupid girl and win Jack for herself.

"Fine, but don't think you'll get another one, Tobin!" the coach yelled. She gestured at Frank to come towards her and started to whisper in his year. Kim and Jack took the opportunity to do the same thing.

"So I'll aim for Donna and you go for Frank?" Kim suggested to her boyfriend.

"Okay, but we have to watch each other's backs," Jack reminded her.

"No duh, dumbass," Kim said sarcastically. He pecked her on the cheek and then they both turned to face Frank and Donna who now seemed to be arguing.

"You guys ready?" Jack called at them.

"Or do you just want to forfeit?" Kim taunted.

"Shut it Crawford! We're ready!" Donna yelled at her.

"Alright, let's go!" Kim said loudly.

This time the coach simply gave each one of them a dodgeball, "This is Single Death. You each have one ball, the last person out wins, and go!" he blew his whistle.

Donna and Frank immediately hurled both their balls at Kim, who did a butterfly kick and avoided both of them. Jack picked up the two balls and now Kim and Jack held all the dodgeballs.

"Ready for a world of humiliation?" Kim taunted Donna, who straight up hid behind Frank, who looked at her confusedly.

"Jack?" Kim turned to her boyfriend, "Want to throw the first one?"

He smirked in response, before flinging one of the balls quick as lightning . . . into what should've been Frank's stomach. However, the dimwit jumped in an attempt to block it and the dodgeball went straight into Frank's balls. The boy crumpled to the ground and curled up in the fetal position. The entire gym was in a hushed quiet as Frank's anguished cries for his "mommy" became audible. Kelsey, Mika and Julie burst out laughing while the guys all whimpered and attempted to discreetly hold their junk.

"Well, you've lost your last ally Donna, do you want to forfeit?" Kim said, beginning to juggle the dodgeballs almost threateningly.

"Oh fuck that noise Crawford, you're going down!" Donna screamed and with that she charged Kim. Of course, charging a second-degree black belt who happens to be both pissed off and Kim (with all the rage implied)? Not the smartest idea.

All Kim had to do was step back and then grab Donna's arm and casually flip her so the girl landed on her back and promptly began a hysterical fit.

"Uh buh bye Donna," Kim laughed, wiggling her fingers at the girl. There was a stunned hush over the entire area only interrupted by both Donna and Frank's cries. Kelsey suddenly started cheering, and was soon joined by the rest of the group and then the rest of the P.E. class.

"Oh, you wasted her ass," Kelsey laughed. She had a hidden side that not many people saw, which she described as a Latina badass. She insisted it came from her Latina mom (while her dad was white).

"That was so amazing!" Julie said while Mika nodded energetically next to her. The guys all clapped Jack on the back while laughing.

"Well, the day is almost over. All we have now is that rally, speaking of which, we have to get changed!" Julie said. The period was now over. Everyone flooded back to their respective locker rooms. All that was left was the opening of school rally. The cheerleaders performed, as did the dance team. The football captain and the cheer captain made a speech, and it was just generally crazy.

Back in the girls' locker room, Kim and Kelsey rushed to put on their cheer uniforms as Julie and Mika got changed with a more leisurely pace. The two cheerleaders had to be absolutely perfect, especially because Kim was the captain and Kelsey was what she called "the vice captain".

"So, is there anymore to your plan?" Julie asked Kim, pulling her skirt on.

"Well, there is a part I didn't quite tell Jack," Kim giggled.

"Um guys, where is Kelsey going?" Mika interrupted, pointing to where the feisty girl was stalking over to where Donna and Grace were.

"Oh no, oh no, no," Kim muttered. She hurried over there, in the top half of her cheer outfit and her P.E. shorts. The other two girls followed her.

"I know people you don't want to know, bitches," Kelsey threatened the two girls, "If you try anything to screw over my friends, you will be closely and personally acquainted with the razorblades in my hair"

"Okay, down Kelsey," Kim arrived just in time to stop Kelsey from almost slapping Grace and Donna.

"What? Just giving Crazy Bitch and Miss Bimbo over here a kind warning," Kelsey said with a completely fake smile on her face.

"Yes, how nice of you, now let's go. I don't want to be near these two," Kim said, pulling Kelsey away from Donna and Grace.

"Be afraid bitches," Kelsey hissed back at the two girls, who both looked scared.

"Kim! Kelsey! You have five minutes to get ready!" Julie told them quickly, making the cheerleaders gasp.

"Ah shit, well, let's hurry!" Kelsey said.

She and Kim quickly finished changing into their uniforms. They helped each other fix their hair into half-up half-down styles and then did a last minute outfit check after tying on their shoes.

"Do we get jackets or not?" Kelsey asked Kim.

"No, I don't think so. I doubt everyone brought theirs and its warm anyways. You won't need a jacket," Kim said thoughtfully. The two girls ran off to the gym where the rest of the cheer and football teams were meeting.

Julie and Mika, after finishing changing, went to meet up with Milton and Eddie outside the gym. The four were going to sit together, since the other four had to be part of the rally. The two girls were also going to let Eddie and Milton in on the plan, as well as the relationship.

The girls arrived in the lobby of the gym to see almost all of their cheer team gathered together in a circle at one side of the room. The football team was all at the other side talking and laughing.

"Alright, we're here, who's missing?" Kelsey said, entering the middle of the circle with Kim behind her, even though Kim was the captain and Kelsey was vice-captain.

"We were only missing you two, but now you're here. Everyone on varsity and JV is here, as well as everyone on the dance team," Tina, a junior, replied. The cheer and dance teams were usually lumped together for rallies, however they competed separately. Kim was the overall captain though, and they called the gathered teams 'Rally Squad'.

"Okay, any last minute questions?" Kim asked the group. Everyone looked at each other, not saying anything. A sophomore girl named Marley raised her hand shyly.

"Yes?" Kim questioned.

"For the end of the routine, I just have one small question. We've done the final pose with either everyone doing a middle split or that pose we practiced. Which one are we doing today?" she said, looking sheepish.

"That's a really good question, Marley, if everyone is okay with it, I think we'll do the middle split?" Kim looked around at her team. Everyone nodded in agreement and smiled.

"Let's do this!" Kelsey cheered.

"Excuse me! Can I have everyone's attention?" they heard someone yell. They turned towards the front of the lobby and saw the school's assistant principal, the one in charge of student activities.

"All of the students have finished arriving in the gym. We need both of the team captains to get out there and pump everyone up. Kim, Jack, you ready?" she explained. It was unusual that Jack, who was a receiver, was the captain of the football team, but he was voted into the position by all his teammates so none of the coaches argued.

"I'm ready!" Jack called.

"Me too," Kim agreed, walking to where the assistant principal and Jack were standing, along with the ASB president.

"What I need you two to do is to just go out there and get everyone excited. Then you introduce the ASB president and come back here to get ready for your parts. Kim, your team has to do their performance, and then Jack, your team does the flower thing. After that, the two of you give your speech and then I'll close the rally. Everyone clear?" the assistant principal said.

"Yep"

"Yeah"

"Sounds good"

"Alright, Kim and Jack, get out there!" she said, handing them both microphones.

They pushed through the doors leading to the gym and were greeted by the roar of about two thousand students.

"Hey! How are you guys doing?" Jack yelled into the microphone. The answering cheer could've been heard miles away.

"I'm Kim, the cheer captain and this is Jack, the football captain!" Kim introduced them. The answer to this was quite possibly louder than the first one. The two were very well liked among the students.

"Welcome to Seaford High's opening rally!" Kim and Jack yelled in unison.

"Now, for a little competition," Kim said, "Care to explain it, Jack?"

"Of course. The competition is, to put it simply, who can be the loudest," Jack explained, "Each grade will scream as loud as they can and we will decide who the loudest is"

"You ready?" Kim asked. The resulting cheer was probably heard on the other side of the country.

"Let's hear it from the freshmen!" Jack yelled, running up to the section of the gym where all of the freshmen were seated on the bleachers.

They all yelled really loudly, screaming and clapping.

"Alright, settle down now," Jack said.

"That was pretty good, but now it's time for…the sophomores!" Kim yelled. The cheer from the sophomore class was fairly deafening, but as it died off, Jack ran up to the juniors and raised his arms in a gesture for them to be as loud as possible. The juniors, in their uproar, actually ran off the bleachers and started a mosh pit in the center of the gym. Half the class remained on the bleachers however.

"And last, but most certainly not least, the seniors!" Kim yelled. The seniors class had begun to stomp their feet on the bleachers loudly in anticipation and when Kim announced them, they surged off the bleachers and began jumping up and down. The entire class was there, all screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Alright, settle down now," Jack said loudly. The senior class began climbing back into the bleachers, some grumbling about their fun being taken away.

"Well Jack, who do you think won?" Kim asked him, dramatically shrugging.

"I'm not sure, but I think the seniors had it," Jack said, pausing as the seniors began cheering again.

"Yeah, I think I agree. The seniors win!" Kim yelled. The resulting noise was quite possibly louder than all of the others put together.

"And now that the competition is over, let's hear it for your ASB president!" Jack yelled. He and Kim ran back out of the gym, with Kim pausing to hand her mic to the president. They pushed through the doors and quickly headed back to their respective teams, but high-fived each other first.

"Right guys, huddle up!" Jack said to his teammates, motioning to everyone to gather in a circle.

"You all ready for this?" he asked them, looking around at everyone's faces. They all nodded.

"Yo Jack, who are you presenting it too?" Ryder, the quarterback of the team, asked his captain.

"Aye, use your brains dumbass," Sam, another one of the receivers, said to his friend, cuffing him on the head.

"Duh, he's giving Kim the flower," Artie, the wheelchair-equipped stat guy of the team, said.

"Guys, can we stop with the gossip?" Jack said, exasperated with his team.

"Aw, is little Jackie embarrassed?" Joe, one of the linebackers, teased.

"Hello, he and Kim obviously have something going on, so just stop being assholes about it," the assistant coach, Finn, said, clapping Jack on the shoulder.

"Thanks Finn, now aside from stupid questions, anyone have anything to say?" Jack said to the guys.

"How do we know who to give the flowers to? I know I'm giving mine to Marley," Jake, another teammate, asked.

"Well, like these goofballs said, I'm giving one to Kim, Jerry's giving one to Kelsey, and for the rest, Finn has the sheet that lists all of the names, so ask him if you don't remember," Jack explained.

"Right, then we're all good…because we need to be ready. It's almost the girls' turn," Jerry interjected.

"Ready, break!" Jack said in agreement. The guys all nodded to each other and trooped over to where the door was, waiting behind the girls. They were all laughing and talking to each other.

"Alright, rally squad, you're up!" the assistant principal called. The girls pushed through the doors and ran out into the gym, cheering and shaking their pom-poms. Some were even as bold as to do splits and other jumps in the air. They took their positions, Kim and Kelsey in the front, and waiting for the music to start.

The opening beats of 'Like a G6' by the Far East Movement began to thump throughout the gym and the cheerleaders began dancing. Their movements were fluid and slightly provocative, but without being slutty. The song changed into another song, and it kept changing, but was still flowing together. When the music finished, the girls were in their ending pose. Kim and Kelsey, along with the captain of the dance team, a girl named Brittany, were in the front, with the rest of the girls surrounding them. The girls in front were doing a middle split, while the girls in the back had their arms up in a "V" shape.

"Woo! That was amazing! Give it up for your rally squad!" the ASB president cheered, as all of the students began screaming and shouting.

"Next, a special surprise from your football team!" the president announced. The football guys all trooped out through the doors, the seniors and juniors concealing something behind their backs. All of the upperclassmen walked up to the cheerleaders, who had by then gotten out of their pose and were standing in the middle of the gym.

The president handed the mic to Jack, who proceeded to say, "And in thanks to all the amazing rally squad girls, who make playing football fun, we just wanted to say thank you"

And with that, all the guys pulled roses from behind their backs and went to seek out the girls they were going to give them to. Jerry gave his to Kelsey, Joe gave his to a girl named Lauren, Ryder gave his to Kitty, Jake gave his flower to Marley and Sam gave his to Brittany. The rest of the cheerleaders all got flowers as well. Kim was the last to get a rose, as Jack walked up to her and presented it to her. She took it and smiled up at him, before grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. In front of the entire school.

It only took a moment for Jack to realize what was going on, and then he circled his arms around Kim's waist and pulled her into his body. Their kiss stunned the entire student body, well except for the people who knew. Suddenly, Jerry and Kelsey started cheering, leading everyone else to start cheering as well, even some of the teachers.

Kim and Jack, startled by the sudden noise, pulled apart and looked at each other, still staying close together.

"Well, that was a surprise," Jack murmured to his now-public girlfriend. She shrugged.

"Eh, to you maybe. I may or may not have planned that," she smirked deviously.

"Oh, I don't know what I'm going to do with you," he grumbled, but the twinkle in his eyes let her know that he wasn't really mad.

"Well, hurry up, 'cuz we've got to make that speech," Kim cheekily told him, patting him on the cheek.

"Alright, let's hurry up and get it over with, because once we get back to my house, you, missy, are in trouble," Jack teased her, before pulling away fully and reaching for the microphone the ASB president had offered him.

"Well, after that display," he said, waiting for the laughs and cheers to cease, "I think all Kim and I wanted to say was . . . " and he continued speaking. Kim interjected in some parts, but mainly the speech was about the football team and its promise to go to the championships. Kim said mostly the same thing about the rally squad. Once they finished, Jack handed the mic back to the assistant principal, who began dismissing the classes. The couple, holding hands, led their teams back into the lobby, where they all dispersed to grab their stuff and leave school.

Kim and Jack met back up with Jerry and Kelsey at the car. The girls hugged, giggling and the guys performed some complicated handshake that they always did. Laughing and talking, they made their way back to the dojo, meeting up with Eddie, Mika, Milton and Julie. The three other girls studied together while the original five practiced karate. Once they finished and had been dismissed by Rudy, they all left, promising to see each other the next day.

They were happy, they had each other, and that's all they needed.

**And that's the end my lovelies. It's been a blast writing this and I hoped the last chapter lived up to your expectations. **

**Thanks, and peace!**

**-Ms QUICK**

**UPDATE 02/24/13 THERE IS NOW AN UPDATE! IT'S CALLED A MOMENT LIKE THIS! GO READ IT :)**


End file.
